Opposites
by The90s
Summary: She heals...He kills....Only there's one thing...He's blind...
1. Chapter 1

Opposites

**BlackBluAnge**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

A girl with a power. She heals. Her powers were so great because, she could touch you and your sickness could disappear. She was a wanderer. Her name was Sakura. Was she a goddess? No one knew if she was. She had pink tresses and jade-green eyes.

A boy with a power. He kills. Without even trying. With one look you are dead. He was a wanderer. His name was Sasuke. Was he Satan in disguise? No one lived to know. He had raven-black hair and onyx eyes. One thing though. Sasuke was blind. Though people that have heard from stories to have said, that his eyes became red just before you die.

People do say…Opposites Attract…

A young man limped across the road. 'The men actually hurt me badly this time…I can't stand this anymore…dying is easier than this…' The man fell down to the ground as his thoughts started to fade away.

Sasuke was walking down the road. He had just raided and burned down a village and was very content with the bloodshed. 'Poor, poor people. They never had a chance. Not that I care.' thought Sasuke sarcastically. He smirked at that thought. He smelled something on the floor bleeding to its death. Just walking by the body caused the wound to open wider. Sasuke walked by with indifference on his face and swiftly kicked him on his side. This caused a whole spurt of blood to flow. Sasuke continued on his way. With a small smile.

Sakura was silently humming a tune. She had a basket of herbs, clean cloth, and food from the last village. When she passed by a river she took a refreshing bath and cleansed her clothes. Her hair shone with luster. After passing by the river, she saw a road with bits of blood on it. As she continued walking she soon found the cause of the mess on the road. It was a body. She quickly went forward to help the man. "Hello? Can you hear me?" The man groaned in pain. Sakura quickly started to heal with her powers. The damage disappeared, only to be left with pink scars that have yet to heal on its own. Sakura wrapped the cloth around the pink scars. Sakura carried the man to the nearest village, stopping every once in a while to re-wrap his bandages.

At last she finally made it. She went to the nearest cottage and knocked. "Hello? Is there anyone out there that could help me? Please?" said Sakura. The door opened and out came a very ancient looking lady. "Well, come in. Come in. Let's go and treat those wounds why don't we. Hm?" said the lady. "What is your name? My name is Mani," said the lady. "My name is Sakura." Mani led Sakura to a couch where she could put down the man. "Do you need a place to stay for the night? I already have someone staying here but it seems he is in perfect shape. It just seems like he needed a place to stay. It seems he is blind."

**Tell me whether you wan to continue the story and find out more or not…**


	2. Chapter 2

Opposites

**BlackBluAnge**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

Sakura looked at Mani. Her eyes soften. "Oh.That is so sad," said Sakura. "Do you have any extra rooms for me to stay in? It is fine if you don't. I could always take the couch," said Sakura. "No, Child. You will not take the couch, but I don't have extra rooms either. Would you like to sleep in a cot that is usually used for patients?" "That is fine. Thank you for your hospitality." said Sakura bowing.

Sakura woke up the next morning very early and went to the nearby forest to go and pick up some herbs for the road when she moves on. After she is done gathering the herbs, Sakura went back to the cottage, to find a young man sitting on a stool. He senses her presence and turns his head towards her. "Who are you?" he said icily. "My name is Sakura. I am living here for a moment before I move to wander again. And what about you?" said Sakura. "Sasuke." She walked past him and went towards the couch where the man was currently resting. She used her powers to heal the rest of the wounds.

'She has a power too.' thought Sasuke. "Can you heal my eyes?" said Sasuke. Sakura turned towards him. "Were you born with it?" said Sakura. "I wouldn't know. All I remember was that I was just there. I had no mother, or father. Nothing. I never saw the light but black." Sakura eyes soften and went near him. "I am very sorry. Is there anything I could do to help?" asked Sakura. "No. Not unless you COULD HEAL THESE USELESS EYES!!" yelled Sasuke grabbing her. Sakura was scared when she was grabbed and did the only thing she could think of to calm him down. Hold him. And she did.

Sasuke stopped and stiffened. He slowly let her go and left his arms at his side. He made no intention of moving her away from him though. "I don't want your pity," said Sasuke, shoving her away from him. "Oh. I am so sorry I can't be of any help for you, Sasuke." Said Sakura shying away from him. "But I will cry for you and your pain." Sakura cried and walked slowly out the door. Sasuke smirked slightly. 'No one has ever done that for me. Too bad this cottage will have to be burned down with all of its memories. Thanks for everything old lady.' thought Sasuke. As Sasuke walked out of the cottage, there were screams from an elderly lady and a groan of pain from the man on the couch. Sasuke's eyes flashed red. The cottage burned down. It was as if it never existed.

Sakura came back from her crying to find the cottage nowhere in sight except for ashes on the ground. 'Did something happen? Oh my God! I couldn't save anyone…What about Sasuke! He might have survived! He was awake when I left. I must find him!' thought Sakura. She ran from the cottage to find Sasuke. Only she didn't know Sasuke was the one who burnt down the cottage and that he left…hours ago.

Sasuke knew there was a town near the cottage because of the hooves of horses on the road near the cottage. He smirked. 'Now to play innocent, gain the people's trust, and watch the people scream in agony and in pain….I love it.' Sasuke walked towards the town looking like he had a lot of trouble walking through the forest. A man spots Sasuke walking with a stick. "Hey, you! Young man! Are you coming into this town or just passing by?" "I am just here to find a place to rest before I take off again," said Sasuke. The gate opened up for him. Sasuke hobbled in with a small smirk on his face.

Sakura was going as fast as she could towards the town nearby. 'I hope Sasuke is alright.' "Excuse me, but are you here to visit or to have a rest stop?" said the sentry. "Actually I am looking for someone. Did a young man pass by recently?" "Yes, someone did pass by. Did he have black hair and is blind? If so, then come on in." the gate opened wide for her and in she went.


	3. Chapter 3

Opposites

**BlackBluAnge**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

Sasuke was walking around the streets feeling his way through with his stick. He knew that people were giving him pitiful stares as he walked through them. "Do you need help walking through the streets?" asked a young girl by the age of 6. Sasuke forced a smile on his face. "Sure. Do you know where I can stay for a while so I can rest my tired arms?" said Sasuke. "Of course!! You could stay with my Daddy and me! My name is Kiki by the way!" said the very excited girl leading him away.

Sakura went around the town searching for a familiar face anywhere. A scent of fresh herbs led Sakura to a stand by a house. She looked apprieciatively at the herbs. "Good day to you! Do you want to get fresh herbs?" said a burly man. "I don't have any money. But thank you for asking. Your herbs are beautiful," said Sakura bowing. Sakura continued on her way. Suddenly, the same man that was selling the herbs stops her. "I don't like to leave people just hanging there when they look lost. Do you have a place to stay?" said the man. "Uhm…no." said Sakura sheepishly. "Well then come home with me!! My name is Hideki and the daughter that you will soon meet is Kiki." Said Hideki. Sakura looked at Hideki. "You must love your daughter very much with that look on your face when you mention her. I am Sakura." Hideki looked at her and smiled.

"Well, here we are!! Home sweet home. Make yourself comfortable, while I go and find Kiki." Sakura looked at the furnishings of the home. 'This house reminds me of home.' thought Sakura lost in her memories. Hideki came back and saw that Sakura was lost in memories. He smiled then went to her and shook her. Sakura snapped out of her thoughts. "Yes?" she asked. "Kiki is home and she brought home a friend of hers. I just called them down for dinner," said Hideki. Sakura followed Hideki to the dining room. Then she saw black hair. And eyes staring blankly at the wall. Sakura started to tear up. She ran to Sasuke and hugged him. Sasuke stiffened immediately. 'Wait, cherry blossoms?' "Sakura?" said Sasuke. Sakura nodded. He let her hug him close.

Hideki watched them with a happy smile on his face. Kiki came down the stairs and saw Sakura hugging Sasuke. Kiki smiled and went over to Sakura. "Who are you hugging Sasuke?" asked Kiki. "I am Sakura. I specialize in healing and herbs. You must be the famous Kiki I have heard so much about." replyed Sakura. Sasuke pushed Sakura away from him and walked to a different area of the table. Hideki brought the food to the table and everyone started eating. "Do we know the sleeping arrangements yet? We only have 1 bedroom and I have to share that with Kiki. Do you mind if you slept in the living room?" asked Hideki. "No, Hideki. Thank you." replyed Sakura. "Hn…" said the ever stoic Sasuke.

Sasuke couldn't sleep. He decided to go out and listen to sounds at night. And maybe let out his entire pent up killing intent on people. Sasuke sat nearby some trees and layed there listening to the sounds of the winds pulling and tugging lightly at the braches of trees surrounding him. He was too intent in his thoughts to hear Sakura walking next to him. "Do you like being outside to think, too?" asked Sakura. Sasuke didn't answer but gave the slightest nod. Sakura sat with her knees tucked close to her body. They both sat there in the peace of nature silently. Both content with each other's mere presence. After a while, Sakura soon started to get sleepy, so she decided to just sleep here on the floor. Right next to Sasuke. Sasuke soon heard her sleeping. He was brushing his hands across her cheeks unconsiously, while he was thinking. When he noticed what he has been doing. He flinched away as if burned. He looked around to see if he could sense anyone nearby and when sensing no one, ran.


	4. Chapter 4

Opposites

**BlackBluAnge**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

**I am going to try something new so now the thoughts are the Italics.**

Sasuke ran through the town until he stopped at an alleyway. There he sat waiting. Until a few teenagers passed by drunk. "Did you see the look on that guys face when he found us drunk? He had the nerve to kick us out of the apartment!" said one, laughing. Sasuke's eyes glinted red. _Perfect._ He smirked and approached them. He sneaked behind them and used his powers. He imagined them having wounds that ripped all over. It happened. They fell to the floor screaming in pain wondering what is happening. He smirked and showed himself to them. As he got closer the wounds got wider and wider until there was no blood left in the body to spill. They splattered all over his clothes. Sasuke's eyes stayed red and menacing as he slowly left heading back towards Kiki's home.

Sakura woke up to silence with the sun glaring into her eyes. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. "Sasuke?" He wasn't there. She decided to look around in case he got lost trying to get back inside. There she spots him. He was leaning against a tree sleeping. With blood all over him. "Sasuke!" She ran towards him. He groggily woke up to find Sakura checking to see if he was sick by putting her hands on his forehead. "Sakura?" She looked up. "Sasuke, are you hurt? Do you feel sick?" "I am fine, Sakura." said Sasuke as he pushed her away. When he got up Sakura asked "Why is there blood on you? Did something happen?" Sasuke didn't answer but walked away. "Thanks for caring." Sakura's eyes widened. He left.

Sakura knew she had to leave soon. She even told Hideki about it. "Well, if you have to go. Here take this," said Hideki, giving her a basket of herbs and food to last her at least a week. Sakura bowed. "Thank you and goodbye. Tell that to Sasuke and Kiki would you?" "Of course. It has been a pleasure having you here," said Hideki. Sakura left and went on her way through the think forests at the edge of the town. Sasuke came back from roaming the town for victims again. He sharpened his senses around the house and found Hideki patting a crying Kiki. He waited until they noticed him. When they did, Kiki went up to Sasuke and hugged him tightly. "S-sakura left, Sasuke." His eyes widened. _She isn't here anymore. No one to hold you, comfort you, or just be there because he wanted company._ He gently pushed Kiki away and left the house towards the nearby woods. There he sat there. She was always there for him. So where was she now? _I will go looking for her. But that means that this town must be burned down sooner than the elimination date. Oh, well. Too bad. At least I get to hear some screaming._

**Sorry for the super short chapter!! I will make the next one extra long for you guys!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Opposites

**BlackBluAnge**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**………

**Okay this one is extra long for you guys like I promised!!**

The town was burning in Sasuke's blank eyes. He smiled in pleasure when he heard the screams of pain and agony in every person's voice. It was a symphony of death. And Sasuke was the conductor. Kiki went up to Sasuke, partly bleeding from the extensive burns she had received from the extensive fire. Being near Sasuke didn't help either for the skin started to crackle. "Sasuke, could you help me find Daddy Hideki? I can't find him anywhere. Sasuke? Sasuke?" said Kiki partly tugging on his shirt. He held her small hand as the town burned. "Your Daddy isn't coming back anymore," said Sasuke, leaving. Kiki was left crying on the ground as it ashes started to gather around her, leaving the town as a distant memory. (I thought it would have been too cruel to kill Kiki so I left her alive.)

Sasuke continued on walking slowly at a leisurely pace. He came to a few cottages that were so stupid to accept him into their home. "What are you doing?" said the woman with fear in her eyes. She scrambled to get away but Sasuke chuckled and his eyes glowed a glittering red. "Why, don't you know? I am going to kill you. Too bad you didn't know the consequences of bringing a stranger into your house. Oh, sure it would be a kind deed if you brought in any other person but the mistake you made was letting me in." said Sasuke inching closer and closer to the woman. There was a piercing scream as Sasuke left the burning cottage unscathed. _Haha…another great death…I wonder what Sakura is doing right now… _Sasuke's eyes widened. _I haven't thought about Sakura in weeks now…where is she?_ Sasuke had a calm demeanor on the outside but on the inside, he was a bit panicked.

Sakura was walking through woods and towns. Often saving people's lives with her powers. Although she does not know that she has a gift. She thinks that it was normal for the girl. She thought it was just some talent that she was born with. She was praised often when she was done with one patient after another. Her thoughts occasionally strayed to Sasuke but she just shook it off and thought it will never be.

Sakura had just healed a patient with blonde hair and a patient with black hair. "Hey, are you the lady that healed me and my friend?" asked the blonde. Sakura smiled warmly at him and nodded a yes. He smiled right back and said "Hi! My name is Naruto Uzumaki and the guy over there is Sai." "Well, aren't you the energetic one? I am Sakura. I heal people and wander around from place to place. Why are you out here all injured?" replied Sakura. Naruto scratched his head nervously. "Well, I am a ninja and with Sai over there and we just came back from a mission seriously hurt. We both planned on going back to our village to heal before we passed out but apparently we didn't make it." Sakura smiled in understanding. "Since you are here would you like to go back to our village?" asked Naruto. "I would like that. But I will only be there for a short while not that long." said Sakura. "Well, I need to go and collect some herbs now before I journey back with you both so stay here and rest okay? I don't want your wounds reopening early." Sai woke up a few minutes later after Sakura left. "Oi, Naruto. Where are we and what are we doing here?" Naruto smiled back in response and said "We are in a little hut that is currently occupied by a healer by the name of Sakura. She saved us when we were very injured and she will be traveling back to Konoha with us when we are recovered from our injuries." Sai nodded at Naruto. Sakura just came back then with a full bag of herbs. Sai looked at her when she came in. She noticed one of her patients was awake. She smiled at him as she put down the basket of herbs down. "You are Sai? Do I need to explain everything to you or did Naruto already did?" "Naruto already told me of your helping us and keeping us in your home. You will be coming back with us to Konoha, then?" She nodded in confirmation and went into another area with her basket of herbs.

It was nightfall when there was a knock at the door. Sakura woke up and quickly went to the door so not to wake up her patients. She opened the door and saw one person she thought she would never see again. Even though her thoughts did stray to him at times. "Sasuke." He lifted his head up to find out who acknowledged him and she gasped.

**Review if you wanna find out more okay?? I am counting on you!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Opposites

**BlackBluAnge**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

Sasuke lifted his head up when he heard his name called. "How do you know my name?? I was just passing by for a place to stay..." Sasuke never finished for Sakura then started to cry and rammed into him in a hug. He was knocked off his feet as she layed there hugging him. "Sakura? Is that you?" She didn't answer but held onto him tightly. That was when he knew. And he smiled softly and hugged her back gently. Not that she saw that smile. She brought him inside the small hut and led him to her bed. When she was dome tucking him in, she went to go and get a blanket and pillow to sleep in a chair beside Sasuke. But Sasuke didn't let her instead he held onto her and moved aside so she would have room to sleep too. She smiled and went beside him cuddling the person that gave off a warm heat the whole night.

Naruto shifted and woke up. His stomach grumbled so he went off to go get Sakura and ask whether she could cook some food for him. As Naruto walked in, he noticed how big the lump on the cot was. _It was about the size of…two people instead of one._ thought Naruto. "Hey Sakura?" said Naruto, slowly pushing against the lump. It groaned and turned his direction. That was when he noticed that it was Sakura and she had an arm around her waist. That was not hers. She was curled up next to someone or something. "Sakura?" Sakura dazedly opened her eyes. "Yes, Naruto? Is it time to go yet? What do you need?" said Sakura not realizing that there was an arm around her waist. Naruto sheepishly asked "Um…Could you maybe cook me some breakfast? If you have any ramen, great!" Naruto watched Sakura as she got up, took the arm around her waist, put it gently beside the other person, and tucked him in more securely. She smiled at her handiwork and looked at him. "Well, come on now. We still have to get ready for the journey and wake up Sai. You go and wake up Sai and I will start making breakfast," said Sakura.

Sai was still profoundly asleep. Naruto thinking about the several ways to wake him up. Without Sai yelling at Naruto. Naruto's outcome? None because most of them would cause his body to be mutated then, thrown out the window later. _I am going to try the easiest one I suppose. _Naruto grabbed a bucket of water and threw the water. All over Sai. Guess who got thrown out? Naruto. But he looked relieved because Sai didn't throw him out the window or mutilate him. Just threw him out the room. Sakura abruptly popped in. "Naruto? Is Sai up yet?" Naruto nodded and said, excitedly "Sakura is breakfast ready yet?" Sakura smiled and nodded. When Naruto went to the breakfast table, he saw a young man there. His eyes were blank and he had dark hair. He tilted his head in the direction where he heard Naruto's voice. Naruto pitied him. Sasuke felt the pity in his direction. Sasuke narrowed his blank eyes and Naruto had cuts appear on his skin all over. _What the?! _thought Naruto. Naruto turned his attention towards the young man and felt the killing intention.

"I don't want your pity. Who are you to Sakura?" he coldly asked. "I am Naruto. Who are you?" asked Naruto. "Sasuke." Was the cold answer. That was when Sakura decided to walk in on them with Sai at her heels.


	7. Chapter 7

Opposites

**BlackBluAnge**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

**I know it has been very short lately so I am trying to make it as long as possible…**

Sakura saw Sasuke looking at the floor and Naruto looking at Sasuke. She smiled brightly and said, "Well, it seems as if you two have met each other. Morning, Sasuke." Sasuke grunted in response and started eating. Sai just raised his eyebrows and went to take his seat next to Naruto, who was pigging himself out. Sai looked to Sakura. "So when do you want to leave?" asked Sai. Sasuke raised his eyebrows. Sasuke spoke. "Where are you going Sakura?" She smiled at him and said "I am going with Naruto and Sai to their village Konoha." Sasuke nodded and then got up to leave. Sakura looked confused. "Where are you going, Sasuke?" "I have to go. You know that." "Couldn't you stay until we leave too?" Sasuke paused then decided to stay for a moment longer.

When Naruto was finally done Sasuke got ready to leave as Sakura did too. Before Sasuke left in a different direction, Sakura ran to him and hugged him from behind. He put his arms on Sakura's arms in a parting gesture. And he pushed her away and left silently. She went back to Naruto and Sai. "Let's get going now. I want to be settled by the time we get there." As they were traveling towards the village, Sakura looked back in Sasuke's direction and wondered whether or not she will ever see Sasuke again.

Naruto ran the rest of the way to the village with glee. "We are finally here Sakura!" Sai just smirked at Naruto's childish behavior. "I can't wait to see Hinata-chan again!" Sakura ran the rest of the way with him while he kept yelling. Sai walked silently cheering because he was home. Guards saw Sai and Naruto and waved in greeting. Naruto smiled and said "Hey, let us in will ya? This girl over here is Sakura! Oh, and tell Tsunade we have come back home after four months." The man smiled and nodded then disappeared in a 'poof!'. The gates opened and in Sakura went.

Sakura was given a grand tour of the whole village with Naruto. But people did stare at her strange hair color. She just smiled politely at them and continued walking. When they finally arrived outside the office of Tsunade, Sai stopped Naruto and said "Sakura, in this office is the Hokage. You must treat her with respect for she is your elder." Sai whispered the 'elder' part. Suddenly there was a loud 'BANG!!' . You see a woman with two blonde pigtails that trailed down her back and a very curvy body. (I know this sounds so perverted but I don't know how to say Tsunade's body correctly without offending women…SORRY!!) She was growling. "I AM NOT OLD!!! DO YOU SEE ANY WRINKLES??!! I DIDN'T THINK SO, SAI!!!" said the lady. She then noticed Sakura. She smiled and said "Hello. My name is Tsunade also known as the Hokage of the Hidden Village of the Leaf. What can I do for you?" Sakura politely smiled and said, "I just came to visit with Naruto and Sai. They invited me to come after saving them so I might as well come. I will only stay for a while, then I will leave." Tsunade replied with a smile and said as she was closing the door "Make yourself at home then." She left with a smile on her face. Naruto was already at the ramen stand. Sakura went towards him and saw a shy girl next to him with white eyes. Naruto then noticed her and waved her over. "Hey Sakura! Meet my girlfriend, Hinata-chan!" Sakura smiled and said "Hi there. My name is Sakura, Hinata." She also smiled shyly back. Sakura and Hinata struck up a conversation and soon became close friends.

Sakura was invited to stay over with Hinata, which Sakura happily accepted. When they were inside the Hyuga compound they bumped into an older girl with two buns on the sides of her head. She introduced herself as Tenten. She had a boyfriend in this compound and was staying over for dinner. While they were chatting in Hinata's room, a knock came at the door. "I'll get it. You guys wait here," said Hinata. Hinata opened the door to reveal Neji Hyuga, Hinata's cousin. "Hinata-sama dinner is ready now." He said stoically. Tenten heard the voice and ran towards it. Hinata moved away and went to tell Sakura that dinner was served. "Hi, Neji. I was just about to visit you." Neji looked surprised if you looked really, really, close before answering. "Tenten. What brought you here at this time of the day?" "Oh, you know the usual visiting my boyfriend and staying for dinner. Then maybe a spar or so." Neji smirked and held out his arm for her to be escorted. Sakura and Hinata gossiped about Tenten and Neji. "Is Tenten being courted by Neji?" "Well I wouldn't say courted. I would have said flirting or dating occasionally but all they ever really do is talk and spar." Sakura looked on surprised at the differences between them. _If they are happy then nothing should get in between them and their happiness. _thought Sakura. Sakura noticed Neji and Tenten holding hands during dinner. No one noticed. _Would that ever be Sasuke and me in the future? _Thought Sakura.

I have decided to make the chapters longer after I realized how lazy I have been and I apologize on my behalf…Sorry if you don't like the couples I meant no offense when I made these other couples…


	8. Chapter 8

Opposites

**BlackBluAnge**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

**Thank you so much everyone for reading this story!!

* * *

**

Sakura woke up in the Hyuga guest room. She looked around and remembered the past events that happened yesterday. She smiled at that memory and proceeded to look for Hinata so she could tell her the way to go out of the Hyuga compound to go look around. Sakura finally decided to ask one of the many servants that were busily walking around. "Excuse me, but could you tell me where Hinata's room is?" "You must be the guest everyone was talking about. Hinata-sama's room is in the east wing and is the last door to your right," said the maid. Sakura smiled and said, "Thank you very much."

As Sakura made her way through the compound she bumped into Neji. "Oops. Sorry Neji-san." said Sakura sheepishly. Neji nodded and left in another direction. _I can definitely see how talkative he is. _thought Sakura sarcastically. When she finally arrived at Hinata's room she knocked and the door opened. Sakura greeted Hinata and said "Could you possibly escort me out of the compound? I wanted to see the village by myself you know? I have never been to a ninja village before." Hinata smiled knowingly and told her to make a left after passing by the north wing.

Sakura took a deep breath of fresh air and set off. She went by the town early in the morning wondering what would happen to her today. She saw a flower shop and decides to go in. The door rang when she went in and suddenly a girl with long blonde hair came in and smiled at her. "Hi! Welcome to the Yamanaka Flower Shop! What can I do for you?" Just then she noticed her hair and her face. "You aren't form around here are you?" Sakura shook her head and smiled. "I was just looking at the different assortments you had. They are all very beautiful. I haven't seen most of these in ages with me traveling and all." said Sakura. She looked interested and asked suddenly "Are you a ninja too? I am and it is way boring until you get into a higher rank. I am Ino." Sakura replied, "I am Sakura and no, I am not a ninja though I am curious to know what they do. All I do is wander around." Ino looked happy as she pulled her outside and said "Meet me out here in an hour and you can come with my team to see what training we do. Okay?" Sakura nodded and left the store.

After and hour of walking, she arrived back at the Yamanaka Shop and waited for Ino. Ino arrived soon with two other guys. Her face lit up when she saw Sakura waiting for her. "Hi, Sakura!" Sakura waved and ran over. Sakura sweatdropped at the boys and their appearances. One looked to be very lazy, but there was intelligence reflecting in his eyes. The other was a bit chubby and had a bag of food with him. "Sakura, this lazy one here is Nara Shikamaru and the one that is eating is Choji Akimichi." Ino turned to the guys. "Today, Sakura will be joining us during training because she wanted to know what ninjas like us did." The boys looked indifferent.

They all walked together in silence until a little boy ran suddenly and bumped into Sakura. He had a scraped knee and elbow. Sakura's eyes soften when he started crying. She went over to him and touched him on his knee and elbow. The wounds disappeared instantly, with no trace of it ever being there. The team looked at her in amazement when she smiled got back up and watched the little boy run back home. Ino grabbed Sakura and asked, "How did you do that? You don't appear to have any chakra yet you could heal without exerting any energy." Sakura smiled and when she was about to explain to Ino, a voice said unexpectedly "She doesn't have to tell you anything…"

* * *

**Okay, Okay I know that you must be killing me right now because I stopped there but I promise that there will be another chapter by this weekend okay? I thought this was a good place to stop…this keeps me and you guessing about what will happen though I think you might already guess…I also know it is too short I am trying not to be lazy but you know how it gets when you have so many tests at school…**


	9. Chapter 9

Opposites

**BlackBluAnge**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

**Thanks for reviewing!! I am also going to try something else new cause these really long paragraphs must be _killing_ your eyes…

* * *

**

He dropped down from the tree. He had black midnight hair and he had dull black eyes. It was Sasuke. She smiled and walked towards him. "Sasuke. How good it is to see you again." Sasuke smirked and he welcomed her into his arms.

She smiled happily and went into the safety of his arms. Ino looked surprised that someone just popped up right in there and is now hugging Sakura. "Who are you? What have you to do with Sakura and her powers?" Sasuke's eyes turned crimson for a moment. But a moment is enough for her and her team to know that the subject was CLOSED.

Sasuke pushed Sakura away and asked her "Where are you going Sakura?" "I was going with Ino to watch them train since I didn't know what ninjas did. Would you like to join us?"

Sasuke didn't reply but waited until the other three started walking again. Sakura giddily following Sasuke. Only Shikamaru noticed the dead bird on the ground with a slash mark on it. He was also the only one that noticed the mark open up wider and more blood spurted out when Sasuke glanced in its direction. _It's like he knows where something has injured and he just makes it a lot worse. I will have to pay more attention to both of them. Who knows what they might do to Konoha. _thought Shikamaru.

Sasuke smirked as he heard metal clash against metal. There had been cuts all over from their training. Not that Sasuke was complaining. But Sasuke's presence being there caused the cuts to be wider and the ground to be even more bloodier than it had to be.

He sighed in contentment. Sakura watched carefully when they sparred. She found that they all had different strengths and weaknesses depending on what techniques they used.

She looked over to see Sasuke content and a bit happy? "Sasuke?" asked Sakura. Sasuke turned towards her and his eyes softened. But you can't really tell since he is Sasuke and he is blind. "Why are you so happy? I have never seen you so content before." Sasuke didn't reply but just stared at nothingness.

They are finally done with training and asked Sakura and Sasuke if they wanted to eat with them. "I guess I will but where do you want me to meet you? I have to tell Hinata that I won't be there for dinner," said Sakura.

Sasuke didn't reply but left silently. Ino's team didn't notice at all. Sakura hoped that Sasuke would be there.

Sasuke watched silently at the village that he was supposed to destroy this time. _I can't believe Sakura is still here. That means those idiots that were with her are here too…it won't be hard to burn and rip the people. I will be looking forward to killing those that were with Sakura. She is too good for them. They can't touch her. She is not theirs. She is mine. _thought Sasuke.

It was too bad he didn't know that he was smiling. This wasn't a happy smile though; it was more of an excited smile to kill. He bumped into some burly gang members when he was too busy thinking. "Hey! You over there! How dare you bump into us then just walk away! We are ninjas you know!" said one of them.

They surrounded Sasuke, and he just smiled wider.

* * *

**How'd you like this one?? Tell me what you think!!**


	10. Chapter 10

Opposites

**BlackBluAnge**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…**

**Thanks for waiting and reviewing!!

* * *

**

Sasuke smiled as they stood there trying to look intimidating.

"Hey, Boss. This guy, he's blind." said one. "Well, then let's make him crippled too." Everyone laughed at this and started making hand signs.

_I wonder where is Sasuke? I want to walk with him and talk since I haven't seen him in a while. What is that sound?_ thought Sakura. The next thing she saw was Sasuke in the middle of a gang circled around him.

Sakura's eyes widened and she went towards them "Sasuke." She was so worried about him. The gang turned towards her. And smiled. "She is very pretty. Take her. I want her in the warehouse today." One of them grabbed her arms and she struggled.

Sasuke heard her struggling and his mind clicked. His eyes became crimson. Sakura stopped struggling and noticed Sasuke's eyes. _They are so red…like blood… _thought every one of them.

He smirked and said, chuckling, "You have something that belongs to me. Let her go." "We don't want to. She is o so pretty. We want to keep her." Said the one they called Boss stroking her cheek.

Sasuke smiled and didn't do anything but move his red eyes, at each person he gave a glance at them. Without touching them, they started bleeding profusely in so many places that you couldn't have possibly counted them.

They all fell to the ground making it bleed all over the floor. He laughed. "Will you hand her over? Or will I have to walk over there and ask you nicely? Hm?" "Walk on over I am not scared of you." He said while doing some hand signs. "Katon! Gokakyu no Jutsu!" The fire went all over Sasuke.

The man smirked then turned back towards Sakura. "You will enjoy being with me, precious. I will be with you forever and ever."

He fell to the floor with cuts all over his body later. He turned around and saw Sasuke, unharmed. Sasuke smirked "You know, I love to play with fires too. That's why they don't hurt me. Though they might hurt you." Sasuke made some hand signs with his hands and said "Katon! Ryuka no Jutsu!" He moved his head around so he could burn everything in his path.

Including the gang leader. He fell to the floor all burnt up. "Heh. Trying to take what was mine was not a good choice." Sasuke moved around trying to sense any breathing.

Sakura went closer to Sasuke and touched his arm. Sasuke thinking it was an enemy moved away and glared. "Sasuke. It is over now. You killed every single one of them. Let's go."

Sasuke calmed down after hearing that Sakura was okay. She held her arms open so she could receive his hug. He did go towards her and held her tightly. Sakura whispered words of reassurance and stroked his hair.

"Come on let's go to meet Ino's team." said Sakura. _We had enough excitement for today.

* * *

_

**Thanks for waiting!!**


	11. Chapter 11

Opposites

**BlackBluAnge **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto….**

**Hey!! Thanx for reading this story and I hope you like this chapter!!!

* * *

**

Sakura finally made it to see Ino and her team discussing something.

"I am very suspicious of the both of them. Why do they have powers like theirs and still have no chakra for either of them?" said Shikamaru.

Ino nodded. Sakura paled and frowned. _They are suspicious of me. Why? Did I do something wrong? What did I do? I can't help anyone if they don't even trust me. I am a failure in what I intend to become._

Sasuke heard a bit of sobbing coming from his left and he knew it was probably Sakura. He held her quietly and whispered comforting words to her.

Sasuke snarled in his mind. _They had no right to say such things about a person. This is ridiculous. I am finally reunited with Sakura and some pricks come to ruin it._

Sakura wiped her eyes and stood up. "Let's go Sasuke. I can see we are not wanted here," said Sakura slowly starting to tear up again.

The two left side-by-side away from Ino and her team.

Sakura woke up the next morning in the forest in the village. She looked around blearily trying to find out how she got there. She then noticed Sasuke's arm around her.

_Of course. Sasuke was here all along. He won't leave me._

She remembered Sasuke comforting her when she was crying through the night. She smiled tenderly at him and brushed his bangs gently with her hands.

_He looks so peaceful. I wish it would be that way forever. But I know it can't._

"Sasuke. It is time to wake up," said Sakura shaking him gently. Sasuke swatted the hand away and killed something in that direction. But it didn't affect Sakura because of her similar in a way powers so it killed a fully-grown tree.

It started rotting immediately causing some trees and other living plants to wilt and wither a bit too.

Sakura never noticed. She just continued prodding him. "Sasuke, Come on. Wake up. We are in the middle of the forest." Sasuke finally stirred and when he noticed a presence next him, he jumped away.

_Who was that? Oh, wait it was just Sakura. _Sakura walked closer to Sasuke and hugged him close.

"Thank you for being there Sasuke. I don't know what I would have done without you." She snuggled in close in his warmth.

He put his arms around her in return. _Now we both have something in common. We are shunned and never liked by anyone and we have no idea where our families are. We are unique yet we are freaks. We only have the bond that we formed together.

* * *

_

**So? I know it has been a while since I updated or maybe a short while…so tell me what you think…**


	12. Chapter 12

Opposites

**BlackBluAnge **

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto...**

**Thanks for reading this fic!!! I love your support!!!

* * *

**

From that moment on. Sasuke and Sakura stayed close by. They never went anywhere to far away from each other and they were always there for each other.

They occasionally talked to the people in the village but it was mostly Sakura talking.

They always avoided them like there was a barrier between the rest of them. Naruto felt it. Hinata felt it. Everyone felt the barrier that you can never be close enough to know about them.

Tsunade decided to take a walk on a particular day. She was walking around when she heard a rustle of bushes and someone crying out in pain.

She rushed over to see her already being healed by that girl, Sakura. Her powers were amazing she had to touch the wounds and they disappeared.

Tsunade wanted her to be a part of Konoha's medic team but she felt it. The barrier that would have connected her to Sakura. If she got through.

Suddenly there was another rustle of the bushes. A young man came about the same age as Sakura. Tsunade noticed that his eyes were clouded white, but not the white you can find in the Hyuga clan.

He pulled her into an embrace and Tsunade felt the release. The barrier disappeared and she felt an opening or baring each other's soul to one another.

She left and walked faster when she saw the person that was healed by Sakura walking on as if nothing happened.

"You, over there. Answer my questions immediately. What do you know of Sakura and her healing powers?"

"She is the one people all over the valleys and towns call a goddess. No one knows why she does all these things like healing people but she does without question and always is smiling. Her trademarks are her healing powers and her bright hair and eyes. She is like an angel from heaven. You see how she healed me? Look. Nothing. No scars. Nothing. This is all I know Tsunade-sama." said the person and walked away.

I will have to do some research about this girl. She is very bright and could be used to help the village. Her powers are extrordinary…I think they surpass even my own with my chakra…

Sasuke quietly held Sakura. It was peaceful and quiet. These moments are ones that I would keep locked in my memories. I don't want to ever forget them.

Sasuke pulled apart from Sakura and supposedly tried to 'see' her. He tried to find her face and Sakura saw what he was doing and lifted his hand to where her shoulders were.

His hands slowly traveled up. Up to her neck where it was as smooth as porcelain. His calloused hands went to her face. He felt her lips soft and her nose small and her eyes closed but were wide inside them. He felt her hair tickling his fingers as he skimmed over them.

He brought himself back to where he found her lips. He leaned in slightly and connected them instantly. It only lasted a second but it was enough. He smiled a bit and held her close.

She smiled and snuggled into the warmth. "Sasuke. We both know that we can't stay here forever. What are we supposed to do? I still want to help the people all over. I can't do that staying here. It is too quiet and peaceful."

Sasuke nodded in agreement. She is right you know. We still have to burn this village. Unless something happens that causes the village to be massacred or an attack then I won't have to do anything. I am getting too soft. I have to kill someone soon.

Sasuke noticed his inside instinct to kill was so overwhelming that sheer willpower was all that kept Sasuke from killing Sakura. There was a rustle in the bushes and Sasuke's eyes bled to their red color.

* * *

**This story I think will soon be coming to an end in a few chapters so I am trying to make them longer…**


	13. Chapter 13

Opposites

**BlackBluAnge**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… **

**Thanks for reading this story!!**

* * *

It was soon time for Sasuke and Sakura to leave from their visit. Sakura decided that the best thing for them to do before they leave was to say good-bye to the Hokage.

Sasuke and Sakura both went in the office and found the Hokage sleeping with drool all over the important documents and scrolls.

Sakura went right over and pushed the Hokage. "Hng..Huh? Oh. You two. What do you want?" "We want to leave but we decided to say goodbye to the Hokage first, before we leave," said Sakura.

The Hokage nodded and pointed at the door. "You may go now except for you. You look familiar." Sakura went out and Sasuke stayed in. She started to look frantically through her scrolls full of wanted criminals all over.

She found one and lifted it up. "Now I know why you are familiar. You are Sasuke Uchiha. The most dangerous person so far with a unique power that can kill anyone on the spot. Like right now for example, I could be dead if you wanted me to."

Sasuke smirked. "So you figured it all out. What are you going to do, hm? If you send a message to anyone, then you have just decided to destroy this petty little village you call Konoha. Which would you choose?" said Sasuke, whose eyes were getting a tint of red in them.

His eyes turned an even darker shade of red. "I am tired of waiting for your answer. Since you know about my secret, I should just kill this entire village after I have destroyed you. Which is right about…now. Start running, Tsunade." Sasuke started chuckling maliciously.

Sakura was nowhere in sight. She was a good distance away from the village waiting for Sasuke since they had to get going soon as possible. _He said that it wasn't going to take more than an hour. So I guess I should wait by making a camp so we can rest up and find water and a food source._

Tsunade has already died and Sasuke was still in a rampage. (I know that this will probably never happen but I have to start closing the story soon so sorry if I kill off your favorite characters like N-… Whoa! I almost ruined it!)

Naruto came running over with Hinata by his side. "Hey! Have you seen Sakura? We wanted to say goodb-… Hey…why are your hands all bloody like your clothes? And your eyes…" Sasuke glared with his crimson eyes at nothingness.

Naruto fell to the ground in a bloody heap with blood soaking him. Hinata fainted from shock and was quickly taken care of. Next came Neji. Then Rock Lee. And then…it continued on like this until there were no survivors unless you counted the blind people that were still alive.

Sasuke couldn't kill them. They had the same condition as him. He felt the same pain of not being able to see. He smirked and was about to walk away when he heard a gasp and a dropping of logs.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!! I loved making this particular chapter. I know it was a bit too bloody gory but you know…Sasuke is a bit…Out there. Well, can you guess who the person is?**


	14. Chapter 14

Opposites

**BlackBluAnge**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

** Thanks for reading this story!!**

* * *

Sakura was around the campsite, looking for some firewood. She was wandering around not noticing how close she was to the, now destroyed village.

She finally found a pile nearby some boulders. She smiled in happiness and immediately stated to pick up as many as she could with her arms.

She noticed finally that she was close by to the village so she decided to go and find out where Sasuke was. She walked in and thought _Why aren't there any guards here? There are usually at least two people here for look out…It is so quiet…_

It was eerily quiet as she turned and she saw the most unbecoming sight. There she saw Sasuke all bloody and bodies are all around him. He wasn't even panting or anything. He looked content even though he was bathed in blood.

His eyes were a glittering red. They were the darkest red she has ever seen. Like contaminated blood. She dropped her logs and gasped. He turned her way.

"Sasuke. How could you? I thought you were a good person. I guess you can judge a book by its cover after all. You were cold and angry yet you stayed by my side and then you turn on these innocent people. I know they didn't understand us but did you have to kill them mercilessly like you did?" said Sakura in tears by the end.

Sasuke paled a bit when he heard her voice and her crying. "Wait. Sakura. I can explain what this looks like but I…I know I did this but…please understand…I …I'm sorry…"

Sakura couldn't stand the sight. She ran. And ran away she did. She went as far away from this troubled present that would soon be her past.

Sasuke stood there and began to become angry. _I had a valid reason. I didn't kill them mercilessly either. It was for…protection. I thought she understood me though. It hurts. It hurts so much. Why? Why? WHY?_

Sasuke started crying on the outside for the first time with his blind, cold eyes. Then he suddenly stopped. He just stopped. His chances for even recovering from his emotionless state might never happen. He has been hurt to many times by the people he trusted._I can't trust anyone. I am alone. No one. It is so cold. Help me………Sakura…………_

Orochimaru was going to give another attack to Konoha when he noticed that it was too quiet. He found a young man. Surrounding him were the _dear beloved_ bodies Konoha.

He was a bloody mess and he looked unstable in his body. He went closer and the boy tensed and through a powerful aura at him._ Interesting…He is blind too…now we can't leave a survivor of a massacre like this now can we? Maybe he might have some use…_

Only Orochimaru doesn't know is that he was the one that caused this massacre.

"Come on, boy. What is your name? We could use another chore boy." Sasuke didn't reply but led his hollow shell of a body to the sound of the voice. And he was lost forever tormented, angry and cold. He was Lost.

* * *

**Another chapter done!! I am so happy when I am typing up this story…It gives me a satisfaction knowing that I gave a good chapter to my readers…so keep reading!!**


	15. Chapter 15

Opposites

**BlackBluAnge**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

**It is about that the time for me to give closure to this story…I know that it must be too soon but I need to start working on my next story…which I think is a great story that I hope you will enjoy!!

* * *

**

Sakura was lonely. She felt empty. She usually had something to look forward to but not anymore. After Sasuke left her life. She was still wandering around, healing people of course.

But her smiles were not the same. They were all fake. No one was close enough to know her well enough to know that that smile was a complete fake. She never let anyone close.

Sakura was sitting on an old tree stump thinking about the last time she saw Sasuke.

(FlashBack)

_It was eerily quiet as she turned and she saw the most unbecoming sight. There she saw Sasuke all bloody and bodies are all around him. He wasn't even panting or anything. He looked content even though he was bathed in blood._

_His eyes were a glittering red. They were the darkest red she has ever seen. Like contaminated blood. She dropped her logs and gasped. He turned her way._

(FlashBack End)

Sakura started crying. "S-sasuke…Why? Why? Where are you now…S-s-sasuke…It hurts here, in my heart." She stayed there crying for the whole day. It started raining.

* * *

Sasuke has been serving under Orochimaru for some time now. He was trained under him and became very acute with all of his senses. He didn't even need to see anymore even if he had eyesight. He could hear you yards away and will be next to you in a few breaths.

He still had his powers of course. His eyes still became red. He still loved Sakura. He just hasn't felt it in a long time since working in anger became what he did all the time. He was never happy or content. He was known for his anger.

* * *

Sakura was walking on the road again. But this time she noticed something. _This path…it is so familiar. Have I been here before? _She continued walking curiously then she saw it. The bloody mess on the floor.

She walked towards the ground. Someone has buried all the bodies and there are stick crosses everywhere in the land that was once known as Konoha. Sakura started to cry silently while visiting all the graves.

She picked some flowers that were nearby and placed a bouquet on every grave. When she ran out of flowers, she used some of her cloth for healing wounds and wound them around the cross. While she was busy doing that she didn't notice that other person there.

He had black hair and was a ninja from Konoha. It was Sai. She looked up and gasped. She was still crying silently when she went up to him. "I-I am so sorry, Sai. You lost your family and your village."

Sai looked at her sadly. "I knew I shouldn't have gone off on that mission. Now when I do come back with a successful mission, everyone is gone. And I just can't believe it. I didn't say goodbye to anyone or anything. I just left. And now…I am regretting everything." Sai broke down and started to silently cry. "Damn it…DAMN IT! Who did this? Sakura do you know?"

Sakura looked away from Sai's penetrating stare. "You do know don't you? That's why you won't tell me. Sakura I need to know or else I can't avenge the family and friends I lost!"

"Revenge is never enough, Sai. Your family and friends would want you to move on will they not?" Sakura looked towards Sai as she said this softly. He stalked away from her. "Goodbye, Sakura." "Goodbye, Sai"

She continued on down the rows of villagers.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter!!! I wanted to stop at the point when I started describing Sai, but oh well; I think it fits more…Sooo review and thanks for reading!!**


	16. Chapter 16

Opposites

**BlackBluAnge**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… **

**Thanks for reading!!!**

* * *

Sasuke walked on the now empty streets of Konoha. There were no more inhabitants. He looked at all the graves. There were flowers and cloth all around the graves. _Who would put these here? No one knows about Konoha's destruction so how…?_

There he heard her. She was walking in slow graceful steps crying softly. _I still remember how she walks…She is here right now._

Sakura was still silently crying when she went closer to Sasuke. "Sakura…" she looked up. "Sasuke…" She backed away slowly.

Sasuke began to get angry. "You left me there. All alone in empty darkness. I did it all for you to keep me with you. But you left me."

Sakura looked fearful and was still crying. "You killed them, Sasuke! You killed them all! I can't stand knowing that it was you killing everyone we knew for the past few weeks! I hate you!" _But I still love you, Sasuke._

Sasuke felt something stab him in his heart. It burned throughout his body. Sending ripples of pain. "So you hate me? Well, who's to say I ever liked you? I was just there when you were bawling your eyes out but did I mean it?" Sasuke chuckled maliciously.

_You hurt me yet I still love you. Why? Why do I still love you, Sakura!_

It hurts right here in my heart, Sasuke/Sakura. You did this to me. So I won't ever open my heart again to anybody but you because I hate you and I love you. thought the both of them.

Sakura went up close and looked into his eyes. Sasuke's eyes were still cloudy. She whispered silently "I still love you." She started walking away.

Sasuke turned to her footsteps. He ran up to her and fell with him on top of her. "I am sorry…" He held her close with her arms hanging limply by her side.

She slowly parted his bangs from his eyes. She smiled a sad watery smile and held him. Then she pushed away from him. "I hope to see you in the future, Sasuke. When we have healed ourselves and find the love we lost for each other."

Sakura and Sasuke left silently, both in different directions coming, hopefully again to see each other in the future.

I hate you but I still love you…

* * *

**This here was supposed to be he last chapter but I doesn't feel done yet so i am making an epilogue so stay tuned!!**

**Next up is the epilogue!!! What did you think of the ending??? Review!! I know it is short…but I am hoping the epilogue isn't!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

Opposites

**BlackBluAnge **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… **

**Thanks for reading!!!

* * *

**

**Epilogue**

A matured lady is seen walking though the empty and barren lands. She had vibrant pink hair with a beautiful luster. She had a white dress on that trailed down to the floor being dragged behind her. Her eyes were a beautiful green that always looked cheerful. Her name was Sakura.

People know across the lands that she healed everyone and she was breathtaking. Though she took no lovers. A lot of men have come seeking for her hand in marriage, but she always turned them down.

People in villages always wondered why. She was beautiful and she had extraordinary powers. Why didn't she want to settle down with someone handsome with a lot of money that would take care of her?

What people didn't know was that she had once fallen in love with someone before. He was blind and he had hurt her.

And she didn't forgive him having a slow growing hate for him. But deep down in her heart she still loved him dearly. She gave him her heart and he still has it.

* * *

A tall stranger travels quietly back to the land he have not been to in years. He was in a way looking forward to it but not so either. He was trained under Orochimaru and was very powerful. 

He killed mercilessly when he was sent to do his dirty work for him. He came back one day saying that he won't kill anymore.

He was still cold and emotionless but if you looked deep in his expression, you would notice that his facial expression is not as hard as it was before.

He left Orochimaru in the deathly quiet if midnight. No one has heard of him again. Though in stories you would hear about the anguish cries of animals as someone slaughtered them with bright red eyes during midnight in the forests.

His name was Sasuke.

* * *

They were both visiting each other after so long. They have changed some habits and are going to see what they are now. 

Sakura sat on a rock on a nearby riverbank in a forest. Sasuke heard water and followed it knowing he felt a presence there. She was there sitting by the river with her hands in the water.

She looked up. She smiled. "Sasuke, you came." She was still smiling while tears leaked from her eyes. She started laughing.

"Look at us. We are older now and we still can't admit our feelings! Isn't this ridiculous?"

Sasuke just stayed silent and listened to Sakura. "Do you have any lovers?"

Sakura stopped laughing. "No…I haven't. I don't have the time for anyone. Someone has already taken my heart…and broken it. But I am hoping he can mend it this time for me to love him again."

He walked up to her. "Do you think he can?"

She looked into his eyes. "Yes. I really do." He hugged her tightly and buried his face in her hair.

"I am never letting you go, Sakura. I missed you so much."

Sakura smiled a bit and brought her hand up to his hair and brushed it softly. "I know…I know…"

She buried her face in his chest and started to cry. "You know I always love you, right?"

Sasuke's cloudy eyes softened. He held her tighter and started rocking her.

And then he kissed her after so many years.

* * *

_You were the one who set me free. I owe my life to you._

_I escaped bleak empty darkness because I was here with you._

_I saw you when I see a light in the dark._

_Thank you I say…Because I love you…

* * *

_

**Okay…this is the end!! I am planning to make another story soon so keep checking in!! I'd like to thank all those people that put me in their favs, reviewed, and gave me ideas!! I am making my new fic as we are speaking/reading!! Here is the summary!!

* * *

**

She was the one that followed him home...He was the one that kept the pink cat for himself...

* * *

Short, yes but you might just like the story when I post it up!!


End file.
